A Queen's Kindness
by LoyalCenaGirl
Summary: Wade Barrett is the king of Nexushire, & he chooses a young girl named Megan to be his queen, but she doesn't love him. Especially after she sees the way he treats her best friend John Cena, one of his prisoners. Can she help John & restore the kingdom? Set during CeNexus era from October to November 2010. Read & Review!
1. Welcome To Nexushire

**A Queen's Kindness**

Wade Barrett was the king of a kingdom called Nexushire. He wasn't a very nice king because he didn't care about the people, he only did things that only benefitted him. His personal advisor was David Otunga. He always helped Wade make decisions whenever he had a conflict. Justin Gabriel & Heath Slater were his knights, they guarded the castle gate & helped keep invaders at bay. Husky Harris and Michael McGillicutty were his prison guards, they were very good at securing and & torturing prisoners all to please Wade.

One day, Wade was sitting on his throne deep in thought. Even though he had everything a king could ever want, he felt like something was still missing. "David!" Wade called out to his advisor. "Yes, your highness?" asked David. "I'm feeling a little down, I feel like there's something missing." Wade said. "Don't worry sir, whatever you are missing, I will find it for you immediately!" David proudly stated. "I just need to figure out what it is." Wade continued to think what he could possibly be missing.

David looked around and saw the empty throne chair next to Wade, then David thought of something. "I know what it is! You need a queen, don't you, sir?" David told his king. Wade thought about what David said & quickly realized he was right. "David, you're right! Nexushire needs a queen! But I want her to be the perfect one. How am I gonna do that?" "I'll summon all the women to the castle, you can take a look at them, and then you can pick which one is the one for you." David proclaimed.

"That's a brilliant idea! David, go with Justin & Heath and get every single lady in the kingdom to the castle immediately!" "Yes, sir!" David said as he left the throne room. Wade sat back in his throne chair and started to think how much happier he would be with a queen. He said to himself, "I'll know when I see her, she'll be the most beautiful woman in the kingdom & I'll give her anything her heart desires." He just couldn't wait to have a queen.

Meanwhile, in one of the villages not too far away from the castle. A young woman with dark blond hair & hazel eyes was walking through the marketplace. Her name was Megan and she was loved by everyone in the village. She was sweet and kind to everyone. All the merchants in the marketplace loved seeing her walk by and wondered if she would buy from them. Megan walked up to a cart where a man was sewing up nice robes. His name was John Morrison. He was just finishing off one of his robes when he saw Megan. "Ah, Megan!"

"Good morning, John." Megan said with a smile. "What brings you to the market today, kiddo?" he asked her. "I just came to see how everyone's doing." she replied. "All the people are so courteous and loving." "Megan, my day just got better cause you came to see me." "Ah, John, you're so sweet. It was good to see you, but I need to get going." Megan said. "Okay, see you later!" Megan then saw her friend Rey Mysterio making new masks to sell. "Hey, Megan! Want to try on one of my new masks?" Rey asked her as he handed her a mask.

Megan put the mask over her head and Rey held up a mirror. "It looks amazing!" Megan said. Next, Megan went up and saw a blonde-haired man tying an arrowhead to a stick, making a spear. His name was Edge. He walked up to Megan and showed him his spear. "What do you think, Megan?" he asked. Megan took a good look at the spear, touched the tip of it, and pretended to use it. "Spear, Spear, Spear!" They both laughed as she gave the spear back to him. As she made her way home, she saw her good friend Randy Orton.

He took her in after her father died in battle and her mother was taken by the plague. "Hey, Randy." "Megan, you're back. How was your trip to the marketplace?" "It was good, I got to sample some stuff. Hey Randy, do you think John's okay?" Randy knew she was talking about John Cena, the man who he knew she had deep feelings for. John was arrested by Wade and his knights after Wade found out that John was planning to overthrow Wade. "Megan, John's a strong guy. I'm sure he's fine."

Megan wanted to think that, but she was still worried. She looked outside her bedroom window and looked at the castle, thinking about John. "I miss you, John." She said to herself. "I wish there was a way I could see you again." As she laid her head on the pillow. She drifted off to sleep, she dreamed about the last time she saw John. The day he was taken from her.

_Megan's Dream _

_2 months ago, Megan was with John at their friend Daniel Bryan's house. Daniel was telling them about how his championship belt was taken from him and King Wade didn't do anything about it. John was fed up with Wade's selfishness. "I believe something needs to be done about him." John stated. "He doesn't care about anyone but himself." "What can we do, John? We can't change the way he thinks. I don't like it but that's just the way he was raised." Megan told him. "Well, I'm gonna take a stand against him and encourage everyone in the village to do the same." John proclaimed. _

_"Yeah, if all of us join in, we can throw him out of the kingdom for good." Daniel thought. "Then it's settled, tomorrow, we will summon everyone in the village and think of a plan to overthrow that bloody tyrant!" John yelled. He had no idea that David was listening to them the whole time. The next morning. John was standing on a podium in the middle of a garden in the village telling the townsfolk his plan on getting Wade off the throne. "HEAR ME! The likes of King Wade Barrett must be stopped! Stopped from terrorizing our village! Stopped from not giving to us what we rightfully deserve! If we stand up to him, together as a unit, we can succeed! Are you with me?" _

_"YEAH!" the villagers cheered as they were happy that there was one man in Nexushire who wasn't afraid to stand up to Wade and his men. But suddenly, everything was interrupted by the sounds of horses neighing. King Wade had arrived at the garden with his knights. Everyone could tell he was NOT in a good mood. "All right, which one of you bloody ingrates is John Cena?" he yelled. John stepped down from the podium and walked over to where Wade was on his horse. "I'm John Cena." he admitted. "So Cena, I have heard some insane rumor that you were going to persuade my people to overthrow me. Is this true?" the king asked. "Yes, it's true. I've had enough of you being king! You're nothing but a tyrant who's greedy and selfish and you don't care who you step on to get what you want!" _

_Wade was so angry steam was coming out of his large ears. "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" "I'm John Cena and I'm putting an end to your injustice!" John proudly proclaimed. John had pushed Wade way too far. He wanted John to pay intensely for this treason. "Not if I have anything to say about it! JUSTIN, HEATH! APPREHEND THIS INGRATE NOW! Justin and Heath got off their horses, walked over to John and tackled him down to the ground. _

_John tried to fight back but the numbers game proved to be too much. When the scuffle was all over, Justin and Heath were on their knees holding down John, his hands cuffed behind his back, and his ankles cuffed together. The villagers gasped as their only ray of hope was now Wade's prisoner. "NO!" Megan screamed as she ran towards John. As she got close to him, Wade drew out his sword and pointed it at her. "Halt, wench! If you do anything to stop this, you, too, will be apprehended." _

_Having no choice, Megan sadly stepped away from her best friend. After he got Megan out of the way, Wade then proceeded to step on John's neck. "John Cena, you are under arrest for treason and attempt to overthrow me, King Wade Barrett! He then put an iron collar around John's neck. "You are so going down for this." he whispered in John's ear. Then Justin and Heath got John up on his feet. All three got back on their horses as Wade began to tug at the chain that was connected to John's neck. _

_John tried to keep up to keep his neck from hurting. He lowered his head down in shame. He felt like he let everyone down. But worst of all, he let Megan down. He turned his head back the best he could and looked at Megan, who now had tears falling down her face. "I'm sorry Megan, I love you." he whispered to her. Then he felt a really painful tug as Wade, Justin and Heath made their way to the castle with their new prisoner. "JOHN!" Megan cried out to him. But he was already out of her sight._

Megan awoke screaming "John!" Then Randy came into the room with a candle apparently hearing her. "Megan, what's the matter?" "I just had a nightmare." She said quietly. "Was it about the last time you saw John?" he asked. She just nodded her head. Randy went over and put his arms around Megan and she quietly sobbed into his chest. Randy rubbed her back telling her things are going to be alright. When Megan finally calmed down. Randy went back to his room. She looked out her window and saw a really bright star.

She decided to make a wish on it. "I wish I could see my best friend John again." She whispered before finally falling back asleep. She had no idea what was gonna happen next.

**This is my first wrestling story and I've thought of it for a while. I only own Megan. The rest of the characters belong to WWE. I'm a big John Cena fan, & I was very heartbroken when he was forced to join Nexus last year, and the way Wade treated him made me very mad. So I just thought this story would fit all the characters during that time. What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Wade Chooses His Queen

**Wade chooses his queen**

The next morning, Megan woke up with her eyes hurting from all the crying she did last night when she had her nightmare about John. She got up and got dressed, brushed her hair, and gently cleaned her eyes so they wouldn't hurt as much. She went downstairs to see Randy making breakfast. Some omelettes with apple juice to drink. Megan sat down resting her head on the table sighing. "Morning Megan, you okay?" Randy asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. My eyes just hurt a little." She replied.

He sat down with her and handed her her omelette. "Here, it only has ham & cheese in it just how you like it." "Thanks." She said as she began to eat. Ever since she was very little, Megan was always a terribly picky eater. She liked almost nothing that was good for her. Randy was surprised that she wasn't getting any skinnier or suffering from anorexia. "So what are you gonna do today?" He asked her. "Well, I think I'm gonna go plant some flowers in the village square with Beth Phoenix and Natalya."

Beth and Natalya loved hanging out with her doing nice things for the village and the citizens. "Great, the square looks more beautiful with flowers, plants and trees growing everywhere." Randy said as he finished up his omelette. As Megan was eating she thought about how John would always take her to the square to see birds, squirrels and even butterflies come to the garden to enjoy the plants. She missed John so much. "I wish John was here." she said softly. "Megan, if wishes were omelettes, we would all be wrapped in a folded egg, covered in cheese and pieces of ham." Randy told her.

"You always know just what to say." She giggled at him. "Well, I should get going." "Come back home before it gets dark." Randy told her. "Don't worry, Randy. I will." Megan said as she grabbed her bag of gardening tools and headed towards the square.

At the square, Megan was digging a hole in the ground as Natalya put a pretty white daisy inside it, then Beth put the dirt back in and watered the daisy. "Wow, I love it when we give flowers the opportunity to grow happily." Beth said with a smile. "I agree." Natalya told her friend. Soon, the three of them were hearing a fanfare. It got louder as several wagons were coming along near the square. They wondered what was going on as was everyone else in the square. So they went over to investigate.

They saw David come out of one of carriages holding a scroll. As he opened it he cleared his throat. "Ahem, citizens of Nexushire! I bring wonderful news! His majesty, King Wade Barrett, has decided he wants to name a queen. So by orders of his royal highness, every single lady of Nexushire is to come along in these wagons and come to the castle so the king can choose his queen." A lot of the women were screaming for joy and got inside the wagons immediately. Beth and Natalya went inside the wagons also, but Megan wasn't so sure that she wanted to go.

She hated Wade ever since he took her Johnny away from her, shattering her heart. Megan just stood as all the ladies were getting inside the wagon. David noticed that Megan wasn't getting in the wagon and walked up to her. "Excuse me, miss. I don't know if you heard what I said but all the ladies in Nexushire must come to the castle immediately." He said to her. "I don't think so, sir. Me, Wade's queen? Over my dead body!" She snapped at him. "Miss, it's the law. The king wants a queen. Now get in the wagon now." David told her.

"Fine, I'll go." she said. She stepped in one of the wagons as David proceeded to pick up the rest of the women in Nexushire. Megan thought to herself as she was sitting in the wagon. "Wade's gonna be choosing one out of all these girls, a lot of them look prettier than me, so there is no way that he's gonna pick me." The wagons made their way to the castle. Megan hoped with all of her heart that she wouldn't be chosen because she didn't like Wade one bit.

At the castle, King Wade and David were judging all the women that David picked up. They had gone through almost all of them, but Wade said no to all of them, saying she wasn't the one for him. "Is there not a single lady in the whole kingdom who is good enough for me?" Wade asked sadly. "Maybe I'll never find her." "Hey, Heath! Are there anymore?" David said. "Uh, yes here's entry number 1058." Heath announced. Number 1058 was Megan, and she didn't want to come out to the stage. Heath noticed this and went over to her.

"Hey, it's your turn, get out there!" Heath said to her. "What am I supposed to do?" She asked. "You're supposed to look pretty for the king and do some kind of talent." Heath told her. "But, I'm not very good at anything." she confessed. "Well, think of something and get out there! You're making me look bad. If the king doesn't get his queen, you don't want to know what he's gonna do!" Heath said, looking panicked. So Megan went up on stage and just stared at Wade and David. "Good Day, young milady." Wade said to her. "Uh, Hi." she said sheepishly. "So do you have some kind of talent, sweetheart?" Wade asked. "What do you want to see, sir?" She asked him, trying not to lose her cool cause deep down, she wanted to go over to Wade and beat the living daylights out of him until he told her where John was.

"Can you sing? The last girl that sung was so awful my ears are still hurting. Don't worry, I will be able to hear you fine." Megan sort of snickered to herself cause she knew he could probably hear anything with ears that big. Then she wondered what kind of song she could sing, then she remembered a song John taught her. It was a song that really described how she felt about him. So she decided to sing that. She cleared her throat and began to sing.

_**Angel in disguise**_

_**Stories in his eyes**_

_**Love for every true heart that he sees**_

_**Was it just a lucky day**_

_**That he turned and looked my way?**_

_**Or is it heaven **_

_**Right before my very eyes?**_

_**He's shown me all new things**_

_**The shimmer of moonbeams**_

_**I was blind**_

_**But now he's helped me see**_

_**I was lost, but now I'm found**_

_**His happiness surrounds**_

_**And now I find **_

_**That my dreams can come true**_

_**'Cause I'm gonna love you **_

_**For the rest of my life**_

_**I'm holding you safe here **_

_**In this heart of mine**_

_**I can't live without you**_

_**'Cause my soul would die**_

_**You know I'm tellin' the truth**_

_**I'll spend the rest of my life loving you**_

_**It didn't start this way**_

_**It happened just one day**_

_**You smiled at me**_

_**And I saw you differently**_

_**Now I would tremble just to be**_

_**A part of you as we**_

_**Begin a life that's sure to never end**_

_**'Cause I'm gonna love you**_

_**For the rest of my life**_

_**I'm holding you safe here **_

_**In this heart of mine**_

_**I can't live without you **_

_**'Cause my soul would die**_

_**You know I'm tellin' the truth**_

_**I'll spend the rest of my life**_

_**Loving you**_

_**The rest of my life, baby**_

_**Loving you**_

Megan finished the song with her throat kind of sore. Wade and David's jaws were dropped. They were speechless. Wade believed he just heard the most beautiful voice in the world. He knew when he heard her voice that she was the one for him. "That was SO wonderful! I pick YOU!" Wade proclaimed. "Pick me for what?" Megan asked. "He means that you are the new queen of Nexushire! Congratulations!" David announced. Megan was shocked! She didn't want this to happen, but she didn't have a choice.

"Oh, I'm so happy! I'm gonna go tell the kingdom this great news! David, go and get her ready for the announcement." Wade ordered. "Yes, sir!" David said as he went to the stage and escorted Megan off and toward the wardrobe room. A man who calls himself "The Miz" was getting Megan's dress ready. She wasn't so sure she wanted this. She was both happy and angry at the same time. "Oh you're ready, Man you're so beautiful!" Miz told the new queen. "David, she's ready!" He called. David came in and he was dazed by her appearance.

"Please come with me, your majesty." David told her as he escorted Megan upstairs to the balcony. She didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything. Wade was already on the balcony looking down at the people who received the word that a queen has been chosen. "People of Nexushire! I have finally chosen my queen! She is the most beautiful lady I have ever seen and she has a beautiful voice to boot!" As Wade continued his announcement, Randy was struggling through the crowd looking for Megan, but there was no sign of her.

"Where is that girl?" he wondered. "I now present to you the new queen of Nexushire! Queen... Uh..." Wade stopped cause he didn't know her name yet. He went over to her and asked what her name was. She told him her name. He finished the announcement by proudly saying, "I present to you the new queen of Nexushire, Queen MEGAN!" The crowd cheered as Wade regally put the shiny crown on Megan's head. Randy couldn't believe it. "He actually chose Megan?" He thought. "She must've done something pretty good to win _his_ heart."

Megan stood there beside Wade, she tried to be happy but she really wasn't. Even though the law of the land gave Wade the right to choose his queen, she didn't love him. She thought to herself, "Is any good gonna come out of this or not?" The new queen would have to just wait and see.

**I only own Megan. The rest are owned by the WWE. The song I used is called "I'm Gonna Love You" by Jennifer Love Hewitt. It's a really good song and I believe it strongly describes how I feel about John Cena. What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. A Happy Flashback & A Sad Incident

**A Happy Flashback & A Sad Incident**

Megan sat in her new bedroom in the castle looking at her new crown in her hands. She was completely confused about all of the recent events. Her new maidservant, Eve Torres, wondered what could possibly be troubling her. "Your highness, is something wrong?" She asked. "I'm just having a hard time soaking in everything that's happened." Megan replied. "I thought you would be happy becoming queen." Eve said to her. "I am happy that I'm the queen. I'm just not happy that I'm _Wade's _queen." She proclaimed. "Well, who do you want to be your king? If you had your own kingdom that is." Megan didn't have to think twice before knowing that. "John, my best friend. I love him so much & I miss him so much. I'll never forget when we first met." Megan then began to tell Eve how she and John first met.

_Megan was in the village square feeding the birds and squirrels when she noticed that the sun was setting. "Goodness, it's late. I'd better get home or Randy will be worried." She grabbed her bag of seeds and started running home. She didn't watch where she was going when all of a sudden she ran right into a big muscular man, making her fall over. The man turned around wondering what hit him then he saw Megan laying on the ground. He got down on his hands and knees wondering if she was okay. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked. Megan was a little scared at what he might do to her cause he looked so big and strong. "I-I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry." Megan stuttered, covering her face and trying to back away. _

_"Well you're not hurt, are you?" He wondered because he was covering her face. "Here, let me see." He said. Megan began to whimper as he was getting closer to her. She didn't want him to hurt her. But the man just simply pulled her arms apart gently so he could look at her face. He then saw that she was fine. "It's okay. No harm done." Then he put his big arms around her body and helped her up to her feet. "There you go, you're alright now." Megan was stunned. Not only was this man handsome, but he was kind too. _

_"It's getting late, shouldn't you be getting home?" He asked her. "Yeah, I was headed home, but I must not of been watching where I was going so I bumped into you." she said. "Would you like me to walk you home?" He offered. "That would be nice, um...um..." She didn't know his name yet. "John." He introduced himself. "Okay, John, my house is this way." Megan said as she started walking down the path home with John right behind her. When they got to her house, the sun was almost gone. "Thank you, John." Megan said to him. "Sure, anything for a pretty lady." John said. Megan blushed a little when he called her "pretty." "Um, shouldn't you be getting home, too?" She asked him. _

_"Yeah, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He told her. "Okay, maybe I'll see you later?" She said. "I have a feeling you will see me sooner than later." John winked at her. Megan giggled that she will probably see John again. "Good night, John. Get home safe." She told him as she was heading towards the front door. "Good night, uh...uh..." He didn't know her name yet. "Megan." She introduced herself. "Good night, Megan. I'll see you soon." John said. Megan smiled and waved at him as she opened the door. She was glad she made a new friend._

"Ever since that night, he made sure he would see me everyday. He asked everyone in the marketplace where I was at, then he would find me, and do stuff with me. After a while, I found out he lived on his own, I offered to let him live with me and Randy. He thought it was a wonderful idea, so he moved in with us. Everyday John and I would go out and see everyone at the marketplace, then we went to the square to feed birds and squirrels, then when it got dark, we would lay on the grass out in the backyard and look at the stars." Megan finished telling her story.

"That's a really nice story, your majesty, but you said you missed him. How long has it been since you saw him?" Eve wondered. "About two months." Megan said with a sigh. "What happened to him?" Her maidservant asked. "Well, John said he was sick of Wade's selfishness so he decided to make a plan to overthrow him and convince everyone in the village to do the same. But Wade somehow heard about this, and had John arrested for treason. He was led to the castle in chains, and I haven't seen him since." Megan said sadly.

"John, isn't he the prisoner who gets a beating from the king everyday?" Eve thought. "He does WHAT!" Megan snapped. Before Eve could explain any further. David came in the room. "Your majesty, King Wade wishes to see you." He said. "Okay." Megan replied. "Well, I guess I'll give my "king" a piece of my mind." Megan said to Eve as she made her way to the throne room.

In the throne room, Wade was looking in a mirror wondering if he looked good. "Do you think she's gonna like me?" Wade asked David. "Come on, sir. What woman wouldn't love you?" David said. "I really hope she likes it when you beat the living daylights out of that traitorous scumbag Cena." David and Wade both laughed cause it was their favorite time of the day. "Hello." Megan said as she entered the throne room. "Ah, Megan, my beautiful queen." Wade said with regality. "Here, sweetheart, this throne's for you." He said pointing at the throne chair next to his. Megan didn't know what to say. So she just walked up and sat in her throne chair. "So, Megan, are you ready for my favorite time of the day?" Wade asked his love.

"Um, sir, what exactly IS your favorite time of the day?" She asked him nervously. "Oh, honey, just call me Wade. I'll show you, believe me you're gonna love this. HUSKY! MICHAEL! Bring my personal prisoner here to me." He told them. A few minutes later, Husky & Michael brought him. Megan was shocked at what she saw. There was John, being dragged by the chain that was attached to the iron collar on his neck, his wrists were shackled together, his ankles were shackled together, he had no shirt on, his shorts were dirty and ripped, and his body and face were covered in dirt and dried blood. Husky pulled John down to his hands and knees, making it look like he was bowing to the king and queen. "So, Cena, are you ready for your daily punishment?" Wade snickered at him.

John didn't answer because his eyes were locked on Megan. He was stunned by her beauty, and he was a little happy to see her. "HEY, answer the king, you dirtbag!" Husky snapped, kicking John right in the stomach making him fall flat on his stomach. He coughed hard as he struggled to get back up on his hands and knees. "Husky, Michael, you may proceed." Wade granted. They then took turns beating on John. One of them held John's neck chain while the other punched and kicked away at his body without remorse. Because the chains left him defenseless, John couldn't fight back, or try to get away. Tears were slowly forming in Megan's eyes as her best friend was getting tortured like no tomorrow.

She honestly thought they were gonna kill him if they kept this up. "Now, make him hold still!" Wade barked. Husky & Michael did what they were told as Michael held John's ankles while Husky held his arms above his head, making John lay on his back, Wade then got off his throne chair, picked up his scepter, and walked towards John. He looked at John with evil intentions as he told him. "Just remember Cena, you brought all this on yourself." Then without any hesitation, he held his scepter horizontally and rammed it into John's stomach. John screamed and started coughing hard from the blow. "Now turn him around on his stomach." he told the prison guards.

They did so and now John was on his stomach, he was still coughing from the first blow. Then the heartless king got on his knees, raised the scepter above his head, and smashed John's back with it. This blow made John shriek. Wade smiled as he saw the huge red welt forming on John's back. He got up and surveyed all the damage. "Get him up!" He barked at his loyal guards. The two of them got John on his feet and held him up. Then Wade proceeded to swing his scepter, and delivered a huge blow to the side of his head, knocking him out. Wade was now satisfied with his work. "Let's go take this piece of trash back to his private room." He said as Husky & Michael picked up the unconscious John and carried him as they followed Wade.

"Megan, come see where we keep this ingrate." Megan wiped her eyes, and followed the three. They stopped at a room right next to the dungeon entrance. Wade opened the door as Husky & Michael carried John inside. The room had no lights, only a single window. They set him down at the other end of the room. Husky locked John's neck chain to the wall, and Michael locked his ankle shackles to a ball and chain. Then the two left the king's personal prisoner in his solitary confinement. As they came out, Wade locked the door. "Good work, you guys. You may return to your duties." "Yes, your highness." Husky & Michael answered as they took their positions at the dungeon's entrance and John's room.

Back at the throne room, Megan was trying to hold back her tears. John was right the whole time. Wade did things that only benefitted him. And seeing John suffer made him feel so good. "WHAT WAS THE MEANING OF THAT?" She screamed at her king. "Sweetie, let me explain, a couple of months ago. David told me that Cena was plotting to overthrow me. So I had him arrested for treason. When it was time for me to carry out the sentence, I thought, 'No, killing him would be too easy. I've got a better idea.' So, I had him put in solitary confinement, and everyday, I would have Husky & Michael bring him to the throne room and let them torture him so I could see him suffer. I'm sorry if this whole thing upset you, Megan, my love. You don't have to see the beatings anymore. I promise you that." Megan was outraged at this, not even the most heartless of people deserved what John just got. "YOU'RE TERRIBLE! I HATE YOU, WADE BARRETT!" She snapped as she left the throne room. Wade thought about what she just told him and said to himself, "Is it just me, or is she kinda cute when she's angry? Oh, I love that girl!"

Megan was now laying on her bed crying her eyes out. She had no idea that John would suffer like this after his arrest. The worst part was having to watch & not be able to do anything about it. After all her tears ran out, she had a determined look on her face. "That tears it! John, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm going to help you get out of your predicament! I'm the queen of Nexushire, and I'm gonna give you what you deserve! I promise you that!" Then she fell asleep, then tomorrow she would come up with a plan to help John and maybe in the process, throw Wade out of the kingdom like John wanted. But was she gonna be able to do it? Only time would tell.

**I apologize if this chapter made you sick to your stomach. It made me a little sick writing it. I only own Megan. The rest of the characters belong to WWE. What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Megan Sees John Wade Heads Out

**Megan sees John. Wade heads out.**

For the next few days, Megan was wondering how she could spare John of the merciless torture Wade gave him every day. But the first thing she had to do was to somehow get Wade out of the way. Cause she knew she was never gonna be able to help John if he & all of his goons were around. Then she thought to herself what she needed to do first and that's tell John exactly what she was going to do. So she waited until after Wade and the others all went to bed, then she headed right for the dungeon & John's room.

As she got there, she saw Husky & Michael sleeping like stones. But she quietly snatched the keys from Husky's belt and tried to figure out which key opened John's door. When she found the right one, she turned it real quietly & slowly opened the door. Megan tiptoed right into the room & shut the door behind her. It was really dark in the room. Megan almost couldn't see anything, but fortunately, moonlight was coming from the only window in the room. There she saw John in the same spot they always kept him. His neck chained to the wall, and his ankle shackles attached to a ball & chain. Megan went over to him and got down on her knees so she was face to face with him. She smiled at him cause she thought he looked cute when he was asleep, even in chains. Then she proceeded to run her fingers through his short brown hair, causing him to wake up.

When he opened his eyes, he was surprised that Megan was right next to him. "Megan! What are you doing here?" He said. Megan quickly put her finger over his mouth. "John, shh. If you wake up the guards, we're both done for." She whispered to him. "I needed to see you, and I also came to tell you something." Megan said softly. "What is it?" He wondered. "When I get the chance, I'm gonna get you out of here and try to give you the best day of your life." She said proudly. "But I need you to keep this between us, okay?" John nodded in agreement. "I just wish there was some way that Wade would have to leave the kingdom for something. I'm sure that's when I can help you. I promise." She said.

Then Megan noticed it was getting really late. She really didn't want to leave John, but she knew she needed to get some sleep. So she went over and put her arms around John, being careful not to hurt him. She began to weep as she buried her head in John's chest. "I love you, John. I'm so sorry." She said sadly. Because of his wrist shackles, he couldn't put his arms around her, so he put his head on her shoulder, gently kissed her cheek, and whispered, "I love you, too, Meggo. None of this is your fault. I'll be fine." Megan didn't want to leave him, but after she was done hugging him. She got up and made her way to the door. John looked at her the whole time.

She opened the door quietly and looked over to see if Husky and Michael were still sleeping. When she saw they were, she looked back at John and told him. "I promise." John smiled and nodded at her. Then she headed out of the room and shut the door. When she was gone, John sighed and tried to get comfortable as he laid his back against the wall, he groaned a bit, but he managed to fall back asleep.

Megan quietly locked John's door and put the keys back on Husky's belt. Then she quietly made her way back to her room. She laid on her bed and looked outside the window thinking to herself, "Stay strong, Johnny baby. Something will come up." Then Megan entered dreamland wondering when exactly she could carry out her plan.

The next day, Wade was going over some stuff with David about possibly building a statue of Wade in the village square when Miz suddenly came into the throne room with a scroll. "Your highness, this scroll came for you." He said. David got the scroll from Miz and gave it to Wade. He started reading it. 'King Wade, I need your help! My brother is trying to take over Demonalot and my men are severely outnumbered. I need you to gather up the best men you have and help me drive out my brother's forces. If we succeed, you and your men will be tremendously rewarded. Signed, King Kane.' Demonalot and Nexushire were very close kingdoms. Wade had helped Kane drive out his brother before.

"What's the problem, sir?" David asked his king. "David, get my men together, we're going to help Kane drive his brother's forces out of Demonalot." "Yes, sir." David said as he left to go get the others. Then Wade went up to Megan's room and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Megan asked. "It's Wade, sweetie, I need to tell you something." "Okay, come in." She said. Wade opened the door and went on over to Megan's bed and just stared at her. She was so beautiful in his eyes. "So, what's going on?" She asked. "Me and the rest of my men are leaving Nexushire to go help King Kane drive his brother's forces out of Demonalot. Which means you're in charge of the kingdom until I get back."

"Okay, what do I need to do?" She wondered. "Well, you need to take care of the kingdom. Make sure everyone is happy, AND keep an eye on that no-good rebel Cena." He told her. "I'll do just that, you can count on me." She said. "I know you'll do fine, love. I'll miss you." He said as he left the room. Later that evening, Wade and the other five were on horseback headed out beyond the boundaries of Nexushire for Demonalot. As soon as they were out of sight, Megan went to the throne room to take care of things now that she was in charge. When she went to bed that night she was so happy. "This is brilliant! Not only is that heartless bulgy-eared poor excuse for a king gone, but his idiotic boys are gone also!" She sighed as she laid on her bed.

"Now that they're gone, I can carry out my plan to finally give John what he should've gotten months ago! I'll treat him like my royal guest!" She looked out the window and said to herself, "Tomorrow, Johnny baby, I'll carry out my promise to you. Hang in there." She said as she finally got to sleep. Tomorrow couldn't come any sooner.

**I only own Megan. The rest of the characters belong to WWE. What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. John Is Given The Royal Treatment

**John is Given the Royal Treatment.**

Megan woke up to the birds chirping and then suddenly realized that it was morning. Today was the day she was gonna fulfill her promise to her good friend and secret crush, John. Eve helped her get dressed, and began to brush her long dark blond hair when Megan thought of the first thing she was going to do.

"Eve, after you're done with my hair, could you draw a bath?" She asked her. "Why, yes, I will. Do you need one, your majesty?" Eve said. "No, it's not for me. It's for John." Megan told her. "Oh, your friend you told me about." Eve was aware that Megan wanted to help John out when she got the chance. "Yeah, I need to go get him." The young queen said as she went into her washroom, got a washrag, and soaked it in lukewarm water. After she was done, she grabbed the dungeon keys and headed down to John's room.

When she got there, she opened the door and went over to where John was restrained. Megan got down on her knees and looked right at John's face. "Good morning, John." She said softly to him. "Here, let's clean you up a little." She said as she took the washrag and gently washed the dirt and dried blood off of John's face. He felt so much better. "Hold still, okay?" She asked him as she started to unlock John's shackles. As they came off, she saw his neck, wrists, and ankles were all red and chafed. Megan assumed that they were the same shackles that Wade put on John when he was arrested.

John stretched his body out for the first time in two months. "Follow me." Megan said. "Where are we going?" John asked her. "I'm gonna keep my promise to you, first, you need to get cleaned up. I already had Eve prepare a bath for you." She answered. John struggled as he tried to walk without his chains, he grunted as his ankles were killing him cause they were so chafed. But he managed to follow Megan to the bathroom.

"Go ahead, jump in." Megan happily said. John then proceeded to take off his shorts, got in the bathtub and made himself comfortable in the lukewarm water. Eve poured a bucket of water on his head and got him all wet. Then Megan put some soap in her hands and gently scrubbed John's short hair. After she rinsed his hair, Eve lathered a sponge with soap, dipped it into the water, and gently cleaned up John's body.

Eve was careful cleaning the parts where the chains were. Then Megan filled the bucket up with water again and rinsed all the soap off of John's body. "Ohh, you look so much better!" Megan squealed. "Yeah, I _feel _much better, too." He told her. He then stepped out of the tub and Megan handed him a towel. He dried himself off the best he could. Eve came into the room and gave John a beautiful bright purple tunic. "Here, put this on." She said to him.

John took the tunic from her, put it on over his head, and straightened it out. "What a handsome man!" Megan said to him. "Where?" John joked. Megan laughed as she remembered the next part in helping her friend. "Well, are you hungry, John? I think breakfast is almost ready." "All I've had in the last two months is slop, so yes, I am hungry." He said. "Well, follow me to the dining hall. I'll give you a meal fit for a king." She proudly said.

Before they went to go get breakfast, Megan took John to the royal doctor to get his neck, wrists, and ankles all bandaged up. John felt 200% better than he did yesterday. When they arrived at the dining hall, they were greeted by the royal waiter, Dolph Ziggler. "Hello, your highness. Is this a guest?" He asked Megan, looking at John. "Yes, this is John." She said. "Well, breakfast is ready." Dolph said as the chefs brought out numerous dishes to the table. "Please enjoy." said Dolph.

"John, don't just sit there with an empty stomach, dig in!" Megan told him. "Okay."John said. As they ate, John felt like his taste buds were in heaven. When they were finished, Megan asked, "What do you want to do now?" "Well, can we go out to the courtyard?" John suggested. "That's a great idea." John took her hand like a gentleman and they made their way to the courtyard.

They loved seeing all the butterflies and birds flying around the flowers. Then they had a big lunch. After lunch, Megan took John to Wade's stables. She wanted to go riding with him. John brought out the light brown Mustang while Megan got the paint mare. They rode out to the marketplace and saw everyone say hi to them, happy that John was with the queen. John breathed in the fresh air as much as he could. He was really having a good time with Megan.

After they had a big dinner, Megan took John out to the balcony and they looked at the stars. They used to look at the stars in Megan's backyard before John was arrested. "It's getting late, we should get some sleep." John said. "Yeah, you're right." She said. As John began to leave, Megan asked him, "Where are you going, John?" "Back to my room?" John wondered. "Oh, no. You're not a prisoner anymore, you're not sleeping on a cold hard floor. You're gonna be sleeping on my nice, soft bed." She sort of ordered him.

"As you wish, your majesty." John said. He always wanted to treat Megan like a queen and now she was one. He got onto Megan's bed and felt really comfortable. Then she got on and laid there with him. "Megan." John said. "Yeah, John?" she replied. "Thank you for everything. This was the best day of my life." He said with honesty. "Mine, too." She said, smiling at him.

Then John did something he couldn't do for a long time. He put his strong arms around Megan's soft body and kissed her cheek. He felt so happy that he was able to hug her again that tears started to come down his face. Megan saw this and frowned. "Please don't cry, Johnny. You're gonna make me cry." She said. "I'm sorry." John said. "It's just I've been treated like a piece of trash for so long that getting treated the opposite way is just overwhelming." He said as he continued to hug Megan.

After he was done, John got comfortable on the bed and fell asleep instantly. Megan felt really good helping her best friend today. She kissed his cheek and whispered "Good night, Johnny. I love you." Then she rested her head on John's chest and fell asleep as well. Megan was happy that she was able to keep her promise and John was happy that the girl he loved ever since he laid eyes on her was able to get him out of his personal hell.

Both of them hoped that happy times would continue to come.

**I only own Megan. The rest of the characters belong to WWE. What do you think?** **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Wade's Vengeance

**Wade's Vengeance**

For the next few weeks, Megan and John were spending time together, and helping people in the kingdom out. Megan was a fair queen and was generous to everyone that asked her for help. One day, Megan invited Randy over for lunch in the castle. It felt good for both Randy and John to be talking to each other again. "You know, Megan, I had a feeling helping John was the first thing you would do when you became queen." Randy said to her.

"Ohh, Randy, you and John would've done the same if you were me." She replied. "That is true, man." John said. "So, what did you guys do today?" Randy asked them. "Well, today, we helped Jerry Lawler organize his crown collection." Megan said. "So, what are you gonna do when Wade and his men get back?" Randy asked. Megan almost choked on her roll and gasped at the thought of Wade.

"Gee, I haven't thought that far. I'm worried. When he does come back, he'll probably have me killed! Or have _both _of us killed!" Megan yelped. "Don't worry, Meggo. He won't lay a finger on you. Not if I have anything to say about it." John told the queen. "I'll help, too!" Randy said. "Thanks, you two are such good friends." Megan said. The three of them hoped that they would be ready.

Meanwhile, in Demonalot, Wade and his men had successfully helped Kane and his men drive Kane's brother's forces out of the kingdom. Kane was with Wade in the throne room, When Kane presented them with a big bag of gold and jewels. "King Wade of Nexushire, this is my reward to you for defending Demonalot. Please feel free to share it amongst yourselves." He told the group.

Wade and his men cheered as David carried the bag out of the throne room and they headed home. "It'll be good to be back home." David told his friends. "Yeah, I can't wait to scoop Megan up in my arms." Wade chuckled. "Well, I can't wait until me and Michael go back to torturing that slimeball Cena!" Husky huffed. "Yeah, I bet Megan made him suffer 100 times as worse as we did." Michael thought.

It took them a few days, but Wade and his men saw that Nexushire was near. Justin and Heath played a fanfare to announce that they were returning. Jerry heard the fanfare and knew what it meant. "King Wade and his men are back!" He gasped. "I got to warn the queen!" He then proceeded to rush to the castle.

Jerry made his way to the throne room, panting. "Your grace." He said. "Jerry, you're out of breath, is something wrong?" She asked. "It's Wade! He and his men have returned!" Both were shocked at this, and it was confirmed when they heard the fanfare. "This is bad! Oh, John, what are we gonna do?" Megan asked, panicked. "We wait here, you sit on your throne, I'll hide behind it, and when I feel he's threatening you, I'll jump out and attack him." John said. "Okay, John. I trust you." Megan said. John smiled at his crush. It was just like old times.

As Wade and his men entered the castle, He told Justin and Heath to watch the gate. Wade and David went to find Megan, while Husky and Michael went to the dungeon entrance to see how John was. When they got there, they were puzzled that the door to John's room was open. "Maybe she's giving him a beating." Michael guessed. They went inside and were shocked at the sight of the shackles on the floor. "Oh, no. He's gone!" Husky yelled. "We gotta let Wade know!" Michael proclaimed.

Wade and David were still looking for Megan when Husky and Michael caught up to them "Wade! Wade!" Michael called. "What is it, guys?" "It's Cena, he's not in his room! He's escaped!" Husky said holding out John's old wrist shackles. "How could this have happened?" Wade snarled. Then he thought of something. "It was Megan. SHE let him go! She has feelings for him! That's why she yelled at me after she saw us torturing him! I'm gonna get that little wench if it's the last thing I do!" Wade snapped.

"So what do we do." David asked. "First, we find Megan. Then we'll force her to tell us where Cena is, then once she tells us, find him and apprehend him. And this time, use HEAVIER chains!" Wade barked. They all split up and looked through every part of the castle. Wade was gonna have both John and Megan sentenced to a lifetime of torture when he found them. That's what would happen since he always got his way.

Wade looked all over for Megan. He entered the throne room and there he saw her. Sitting so beautifully on her throne. "Oh, Megan, babe, I've returned from Demonalot." He said in a fakey loving voice. "Wade, honey, you're okay. Thank goodness." Megan gagged when she called him, 'honey.' He got closer to her and ran his fingers through her long, dark blond hair. "You know, I missed you, cream puff." He said taking her arm and helped her off her throne.

Then all of a sudden, Wade grabbed her arm and threw her across the floor. Megan groaned a bit as Wade drew out his sword and pointed it at her. "I know you did it." Wade said in an evil tone. "Now if you just cooperate, I won't harm you. Now you will be honest when I ask you this, Where is Cena?" He asked her. Megan laid there on the floor showing no signs of fear. She knew that John was right behind her.

"He's gone. I released him. He didn't deserve the hell you and your goons put him through, no one does!" She snapped. "He tried to overthrow me!" Wade said. "Yes, he did. And he had every right to do so, because you are absolutely heartless! You give kings everywhere a bad name! And since you've been gone, the people of Nexushire are much happier." Megan said with the utmost honesty.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to arrest _you _for releasing a prisoner without my permission, and for insulting your king!" Wade barked as he walked towards Megan, but before he could, John jumped out from behind the throne chairs and tackled Wade down to the ground hard. "Uhh, It's YOU!" Wade said as he saw John. "You will NOT lay a hand on her again, Barrett!" John barked at the king.

"She's MY queen, and I'M the KING! YOU don't give the orders, I DO!" Wade yelled as he went to tackle John but John moved out of the way, causing Wade to crash and burn on the floor. John then went over to Megan. "Megan, are you okay?" He asked her, helping her up. "Yeah, I'm all right." She said. Wade groaned as he got up, "You're gonna pay for that, Cena!" He barked. "You've made me pay enough. You wanted me to suffer for the rest of my life, but that's nothing compared to that." John said as he pointed outside.

Wade looked out to the balcony, and saw all the citizens of Nexushire standing at the frontyard of the castle screaming at the top of their lungs, "Down with Barrett! Down with Barrett! Down with Barrett!" Wade growled as he ran over and punched John right in the jaw causing him to fall down. "How DARE you? This is MY kingdom! I AM IT'S KING!" Wade barked right into John's face.

"DAVID! JUSTIN! HEATH! HUSKY! MICHAEL! COME HERE NOW!" Wade yelled. Then Wade's loyal five soon joined him. "Take care of them, and make sure it's PAINFUL!" Wade ordered. Soon the five of them began making their way toward John and Megan. Megan was a little scared but she stood her ground right beside her man. No one knew what would happen next.

**I only own Megan. The rest of the characters belong to WWE. What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. The Battle For Nexushire

**The Battle for Nexushire.**

Wade and the rest of his men began to corner Megan and John. Megan was helping John to his feet after Wade knocked him over. John tried to think of something quickly. He wanted to protect Megan, but he couldn't take on six men by himself. "If only I had some help." He thought.

Then suddenly, they heard the door to the throne room being rammed open. At the entrance, there stood Randy, JoMo, Edge, Rey, Daniel, and Jerry. Jerry went to go get help after he warned Megan about Wade's arrival. "Guys! You're here!" Megan said. "Jerry told me that you might be in trouble and we gathered up everyone who wanted to help." Randy said.

Megan just sighed knowing she had good friends. "Hey, how did you lowlifes get in here anyways?" Wade barked at them. "Well, we saw the entrance, and there was nobody there so we just waltzed on in." Edge explained. "Why was there no-" he began to ask then he realized that he called Justin and Heath, the ones who guarded the castle entrance, to gang up on John and Megan.

"Oh, I am such an idiot!" Wade said as he slapped his forehead. "Wade Barrett, your reign of tyranny ends now!" Randy snapped. "Not if I have you all arrested and killed for treason. Men! Have at them!" Wade ordered. Edge got out a kazoo and went, "Doo-doo-doo, doo, doo!" "CHARGE!" They all yelled as they ran over and began to fight the king's men.

Rey took the fight to Justin and knocked him out when he kicked him in the gut as he swung around a pole. Michael tried to get JoMo but he was able to climb the castle walls like a spider monkey. He dropped down, knocking Michael out with a kick to the side of the head.

Daniel grabbed Heath's arm with his legs and pulled his neck back with his arms as hard as he could. Heath yelled in pain until his face turned blue and drifted slowly into unconsciousness. Jerry fought David and punched him square in the jaw, then he grabbed David's ankle and tried to twist it 180 degrees as much as he could, making David scream.

Edge got a good running start and speared Husky down, knocking him out. Afterwards, Edge stood over Husky, saying "spear" over and over again. When all of Wade's goons were down and out. Randy went over to Megan and helped her up to her feet. John had told her to stay safe in a corner while the fight was going on. She looked around but didn't see her hubby anywhere.

"Where's John?" She asked. "He went after Wade." Randy told her. "I think he chased him to the roof of the castle." Edge said pointing at the ceiling. "He could be in trouble. I gotta go find him!" Megan said. "Wait, I'm going with you. I don't want you getting hurt." Randy said to her. "Thanks, Randy. Now let's go! There's no time to lose!" Megan said as she took Randy's hand and they made their way to the castle roof.

As Randy and Megan made their way to the roof they saw John and Wade circling each other. Megan wanted to go help him. "John." She said as she walked forward but Randy put his hand in front of her stopping him. "This is his fight, Megan." He said. Megan knew he was right. She also knew that John could defeat that no-good, bulgy-eared, heartless thug.

"So, it's finally come down to this, huh, Cena? Just you and me. After I'm done with you, I'm gonna make you feel just as ashamed as the time when I dragged you away from the village square in chains!" Wade barked. "No, that time it was 2-on-1. This time the odds are even and you know I'm telling the damn truth when I tell you I'm tougher than you." John proclaimed.

"Is that what you think, huh? Well, we'll just see about that!" Wade said as he proceeded to tackle John to the floor. Both guys fought with valiant effort, and were evenly matched. Until Wade threw John across the floor of the roof, and pointed his sword right at John. "Any last words, Cena?" Wade asked. "Yeah, tell Megan I love her." John said staring at him with puppy eyes.

Megan closed her eyes knowing this was the end, and she was crying tears of joy when she heard him admit his feelings for her. "Well, say good-bye, Cena!" Wade barked as he raised his sword and was gonna finish John off once and for all. But John moved out of the way at the last moment, and Wade's sword was stuck to the floor.

He tried pulling it out to no avail when John grabbed the heartless king, put him on his shoulders, and slammed him down hard on the stone floor of the roof. Wade groaned and held his back in pain as John managed to pull Wade's sword out of the floor. He pointed it at Wade. "Okay, I've had enough! I won't torture you anymore! Please have mercy!" Wade cried.

John still pointed the sword at him with an angry look on his face, but then it slowly turned into a concerned look. He then dropped the sword. "If I did this, then I'd be just as bad as you." John said with dignity. Megan smiled. She was so proud of him. She then ran over to him and he picked her up in his big arms.

He swung her from side to side. Megan gently kissed him on his cheek and whispered to him. "I love you, Johnny." "I love you, too, Meggo." He said to her as they continued to embrace. Randy just stood there with a big smile on his face. He was happy that the young woman he took under his wing when she was just a little girl was happy.

"What are we going to do with him?" Megan asked John looking at Wade. "Hey, you really want to make him mad? Let's hug and kiss on his back like we always wanted to. Permission to do so, your highness?" John asked with regality. "Permission granted." She said with a smile. Then they laid on Wade's back, hugging and kissing each other. Wade saw this and screamed out in disgust trying to get away. But John punched him in the jaw, knocking him unconscious.

Edge, JoMo and the others were waiting in the village square wondering how John and Megan were doing. Then Daniel saws shadows in the distance. "Hey, look!" He said. Everyone else looked at the shadows coming towards them. There was John and Randy leading Wade and his defeated men all in chains. "Where's Megan?" Rey asked. Then John took one step to the left while Randy took one step to the right.

They both got down on one knee as Megan walked right between them. Then the others kneeled down in respect to their queen. "My people, I have wonderful news! The king Wade Barrett and all of his men have been defeated!" She announced. They cheered for joy that Wade's tyranny was over. "As queen of Nexushire, I hereby decree that Wade Barrett and all of his men shall be forever banished from the kingdom."

"You wouldn't even be queen if I didn't pick you!" Wade barked at her. "Oh, Wade, you are so stupid." She giggled. "Don't you see how happy everyone is? A good king is to treat all his subjects with the utmost respect. But you only care about yourself, and look where you've ended up. There's an old saying, 'Treat others like you want to be treated.' Now who will help me throw these men out?" She asked.

"Oh, me, me!" Everyone wanted to throw them out. After they made sure that Wade and his goons were out of Nexushire for good. Jerry asked a big question. "Now that Wade is no longer king, are you gonna run the kingdom yourself, Megan?" "Well, I've thought about it long and hard. I thought it would be nice to have a big nice castle all to myself. But then I would then eventually get lonely." She said to him. "All of you are so nice to me, I wish all of you could be my king." Megan said honestly.

But she knew she could only have one, so she thought of a plan that would make her and the kingdom happy. "Here's what I'm gonna do. Tomorrow morning, I'm gonna have the whole kingdom take a vote on who they want to be the new king. Then during the afternoon, I'll announce who got the most votes and he will be my new king." Megan announced.

"So all of you, go home and get some sleep, think long and hard about who you think would make the best king, and send your votes to my castle. That will be all." Megan said as she let everyone go on about their business. John watched Megan head back to the castle, smiling. Then he took a small black box out of one of the pockets on his tunic, and looked at it in his hands.

He thought, "It doesn't matter to me who the new king is. As long as Megan's happy. And if she's happy, then I'm happy." He then put the black box back in his pocket, and followed Megan back to the castle. Megan was really excited for tomorrow. She couldn't wait to know who they would pick to be the new king. And most importantly, _her _king.

**I only own Megan. The rest of the characters belong to WWE. What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. A King Chosen Two Lives Forever Changed

**A King chosen. Two lives forever changed.**

The next day approached rapidly. As soon as everyone got up, they went over and got their pens out and wrote down who they wanted to be the new king. They all had a pretty good idea of who they wanted him to be. Edge, Rey, JoMo, Jerry, Daniel and everyone else in the kingdom knew that this man would not only make everyone happy and treat them with respect, but they also knew that he would love and protect Megan no matter what.

That afternoon, Randy brought all the people's votes to Megan so she could tally them up. As soon as she got them, she went into her room to count them. While she was counting, Eve and Randy went over to the village square and got everyone together. "Well, Megan is tallying up the votes right now. She'll be done soon." Randy told them.

Eve looked around and noticed someone missing. "Hey, where's John?" She asked. Everyone looked around and behind them, but John was nowhere to be found. "Isn't he with Megan?" asked Daniel. "No, she hasn't seen him all morning." Eve said. "I haven't seen him either." Edge said. Everyone else agreed. There was no sign of him. "He's gonna miss Megan's announcement. Where could he have gone?" Rey wondered.

John was on the outskirts of the kingdom. He left early to think long and hard about what he was gonna do. He sighed as he looked at the little black box in his hand. "Megan means the world to me. I owe her my life." He thought. "She freed me from a life of merciless torture. How am I gonna ask her if I don't become the new king? What would she say to me?" He wondered.

"Wait, what am I thinking? She deserves the best, and she's gonna get it." He proclaimed. "Well, I better get to the castle, she's probably announcing who the king is right now." He said. He then got on his horse and rode back to Nexushire. He had no idea what was gonna happen to him next.

He managed to sneak back into the castle while Megan was still counting. He was gonna ask her personally who the new king was after she told everyone else. Megan had finished counting up the votes. "Well, here goes." She said as she made her way to the balcony. She ordered the fanfare to sound to let the people know she had made her decision.

Everyone gathered outside the castle eager to know if the new king is the one they picked. When she knew that everyone was present, Megan started speaking. "People of Nexushire! I have finished counting your votes, and there's something I wish to share with you." She said. "Apparently, the votes were unanimous. Everyone in the kingdom wanted the exact same guy to be the new king." She said.

She looked around and wondered where John was. She didn't see him all day and she was worried about him. But she knew he could take care of himself, and he wouldn't miss her announcement. "So I apologize for keeping you guys waiting, I am pleased to announce that-" Megan started when she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Megan!" She turned around and she saw him. "John! Where were you? I was worried about you." She told him. "I'm sorry. I needed to go out and think about something." He said. "So, Megan, did you figure it out? Did you figure out who everyone wants the new king to be?" John asked her.

"Yes, John, I did. Come on over here." She said. "Okay." He did as he was told and he was right beside the girl he loved. "So, John, everyone agrees, they want only one man to be my new king." Megan said to him. "Well, who is it, Megan? Who do they want to be the new king? Who is the new king?" He asked with anticipation.

"Should I tell him who it is, everyone?" She asked the crowd. They all cheered in approval. Megan couldn't wait to tell John and everyone else. She looked into John's beautiful blue eyes, took a deep breath, and she said, "The new king of Nexushire is...YOU, JOHN!" Megan said with a big smile on her face.

John was frozen in shock. He couldn't believe his ears. "Me? They want ME to be the new king?" He asked with a tear in his eye. "Yes, all the cards said 'John' on them. I believe they picked you because you were the first to take action against Barrett, and everyone knows how much you and I care about each other. So I think they want us to be together." Megan said.

"Well, thank you everyone. I promise I'll be the best king I can be." John said to everyone. "We know you will!" Rey shouted at him. "ALL HAIL KING JOHN AND QUEEN MEGAN!" Randy shouted to the sky. Everyone cheered for their new king and queen. Eve went over and put the crown she made from Wade's old crown and put it on John's head.

"Wait a minute, guys. There's still one more thing." said John. "There's something I want to ask Megan." "Well, what is it, John?" Megan asked. Then she gasped and put her hand over her mouth cause John got down on one knee, then he brought out the black box he's kept in his pocket for a while.

"Megan, words can't describe how much you mean to me. When Barrett took me away from you that day, I knew your heart was shattered. Mine was too. After I was arrested and sentenced to a life of torture, I never stopped thinking about you. I thought I was doomed to being in rusty chains and being beaten to a pulp forever. I thought I would never see you again. It hurt me worse than the beatings." He started.

"But when I saw you in the throne room that night and saw the tears in your eyes when Wade was pummeling me, I started to think that when the time was right, you would save me, and free me from the chains and the beatings. When you did, I was overwhelmed. I owe my life to you and I want to spend the rest of it with you. And now that we are officially the king and queen, we should be together forever. Megan, will you marry me?" John finished as he opened the box revealing a large silver 2-carat diamond ring.

Megan just put her arms around him. She didn't have to think twice before she knew the answer. "YES, YES, I WILL!" She said as they kissed on the lips for the very first time. Everyone cheered that there was going to be a royal wedding.

"I am so happy for the both of them." Randy said as he watched John and Megan continue to embrace each other.

Everyone was glad that Megan, the young girl who was so sweet and kind to everyone around her, was not only the queen of a kingdom that she made better, but now she was going to be with the man she loved and saved. The royal wedding couldn't come any sooner.

**I only own Megan. The rest of the characters belong to WWE. What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. The Wedding A Kingdom Renamed

**A Royal Wedding. A Kingdom renamed.**

Today was the day. The royal wedding that everyone has been waiting for had finally come. Megan was in her room, fitting into her wedding gown while Eve was fixing it up. "I hope today goes well." Eve said. "So do I. I just wish JoMo was here." Megan said. "Don't worry. He'll be there, watching from heaven." Eve said to her.

Three months before the wedding, JoMo came down with a severe case of pneumonia and passed away. Everyone was deeply affected by the loss. But none more than Megan. They held a proper funeral for JoMo, they had him cremated and had his ashes spread out in the village square.

John was in his room with Randy getting ready. He looked really nervous as Randy was straightening out his tunic. "Hey, John, calm down. Things are gonna be fine." He told him. "I want to. I really do. I just don't want anything to go wrong." John said. "Don't worry, man, in just a few hours, you're gonna be with the woman you would give everything for. I'd do the same." Randy said.

Pretty soon, everyone in the kingdom headed for the church. At the sanctuary entrance, there was a table with a white rose on it. And a card that said 'In Memory of John Morrison.' As everyone was sitting down. The wedding party had just arrived.

The wedding commenced. As Daniel played the organ, Reverend Bret Hart walked down with John and Randy. When they finally got to the altar, Daniel played the 'Wedding March' as Jerry came down escorting Megan. Eve was behind her. Everyone was amazed at how beautiful she was. But John was the most awestruck. He looked like he was in a trance, so Randy had to snap him back to reality.

When Jerry arrived at the altar with Megan, he gave her to John as he took her hand, and they walked over to where the Reverend was. John, Megan, Eve & Randy all took their positions as Reverend Bret began to speak. "People of Nexushire, we are gathered here today to witness the union of our new king and queen in wedded bliss."

"If there is such cause why these two should not be united in marriage, please speak now or forever hold your peace." The Reverend said. Megan then turned around and looked at the audience. "Go ahead, I dare you." She said as everyone laughed at what she said. "Then without further ado, let's continue. John, Megan, each of you has written a vow to say to each other. John, let's start with you." Bret said.

John then cleared his throat, and looked into Megan's beautiful hazel eyes as he began to speak. "Megan, my love. From the very first moment I saw you, I had felt something I never felt before. I knew that you and I were meant to be together. You stood by my side when I tried to get everyone to overthrow Barrett. When he took me away from you, my heart shattered to pieces. I felt like I let you down the most." John choked up a bit, but he continued.

"When I was being dragged away, I turned around and said, 'I'm sorry, Megan, I love you.' I didn't know if you heard me, but ever since they put me in all those chains and in that cold, hard, dark room. I never stopped thinking about you. When I first saw you next to Wade that night, the beating they gave me didn't hurt as much as it did before, and neither did the beatings after that." John then shook his head as he was trying to get the beatings out of his mind.

"When you came to see me, and you promised me that you would help me, I knew you would. That day we had together after you freed me from the chains and the beatings was the best day of my life. That was when I knew that nothing could separate us. You gave me the confidence to fight Wade, and I think it was because of that I was able to win. When you told me that I was your new king, I couldn't have been more happier. Now here we are. I love you with all my heart." John finished.

"Now, Megan, it's your turn." Reverend Bret said. She looked John right into his wonderful icy blue eyes and started to speak. "John, ever since you came to live with me and Randy, I had a good feeling we would be best friends forever. I'll never forget how scared I was when Wade threatened me with his sword after I went to try and help you after you were on the ground in chains." Megan sniffled a little as she went on.

"Every night, I would look out the window and wonder if you were alright. I never wanted to be Wade's queen, but I didn't really have a choice, but after I saw you getting beaten within an inch of your life, that's when it hit me, maybe I was chosen to be queen because that was the position I needed to be in in order to help you. When I finally did help you, it made me feel so good. When you were fighting Wade as he was about to kill you, and you said you loved me, I knew we were gonna be more than just friends." Megan then wiped a tear as she continued.

"When I counted the votes, I was very happy when all the ballots said 'John' on them. I couldn't wait to tell you. Now here we are together, like we always wanted. I love you so much John." Megan finished. Then Reverend Bret proceeded to speak up. "Do you, John, take Megan to be your wife? To love and to hold in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" asked Bret.

"I do." John smiled. "Do you, Megan, take John to be your husband? To love and to hold in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" Bret asked her. "I do." Megan smiled. "Then by the power vested in me, and the kingdom of Nexushire, I now pronounce you husband and wife, king and queen, you may kiss your bride." Bret proudly proclaimed.

John then gently lifted Megan's veil and as their lips touched, everyone was cheering. When they finished kissing, Bret proudly said, "People of Nexushire, I give you King John Cena and Queen Megan Cena!" Everyone cheered as Randy put John's crown on his head while Eve put Megan's crown on her head. The king and queen then kissed again.

When they were done, John wanted to get something done before the wedding party. "Before he head to the castle ballroom for the wedding party, there's something I want to do first." John said as he got out his sword, then he turned to Randy. "Kneel, Randal Orton." He said to him. Randy did just as his king ordered him. John then gently touched both of Randy's shoulders with his sword. "Arise, _Sir _Randal Orton." Everyone cheered as John knighted his first knight.

"Now let the wedding party commence!" John shouted. Everyone arose and waited outside the church waiting for the bride and groom. They cleared a path to the wagon that would take them to the party. When they came out, they all kneeled before their king and queen as they made their way to the carriage. When it left. Everyone headed over to the castle for the wedding party.

When the wedding party began, John and Megan cut their cake and then they each took a piece. But instead of feeding each other, they smashed the cake in each other's faces! They laughed at each other as the guests laughed too. John then said, "My good people, I have decided to rename the kingdom, from now on, this kingdom shall be known as 'Cenashire!'"

Everyone cheered at the new name as the wedding party began. Kelly caught Megan's bouquet, and Megan just let John embrace her as they had their first dance. They decided to have 'I'm Gonna Love You' by Jennifer Love Hewitt as 'their' song.

After the wedding party was over and everyone went back home, the king and queen were exhausted. After they changed into some comfortable clothes, John carried his queen 'bridal style' up to their bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He then laid there with her. "Hey, Megan." He said. "Yeah, John?" She wondered. "Remember when I said that the day you freed me from the chains and the beatings was the best day of my life?" He asked.

"Yeah." She confirmed. "I was wrong. _This _was the best day of my life." He proudly said to her. "Yeah, mine too." She said to him as they kissed. Megan then laid her head on John's big chest and slowly fell asleep. John put his arms around his new wife and happily watched her sleep before falling asleep himself.

John never thought in a thousand years that he would end up like this. The king of his own kingdom and having the woman of his dreams be his queen. And it all happened because of a queen's kindness.

**The End!**

**Yes, I have done it! My first wrestling story finally finished! Read**** 'A King's Determination,' if you want to know what happens next. I only own Megan. The rest of the characters belong to WWE. What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
